


Captain Canada, the Drunk Russian, and the Babysitter

by beautifulexplosion



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulexplosion/pseuds/beautifulexplosion
Summary: The short tale of a goalie and his dumbass, drunk-off-their-ass teammates. 
Enjoy.





	Captain Canada, the Drunk Russian, and the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> If you see things wrong please correct me!  
> Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> *Purposely short*

Flower did a lot of things. If he were to make a little checklist in his mind, he would tick off best goalie in the world, coolest dad ever, most amazing husband in the history of mankind, funniest man alive, and never ever wrong. And while he would add awesome friend to that list, the "Official Babysitter Of Sidney-drunk-off-his-ass-Crosby and Evgeni-I-swear-I-can-do-one-more-shot-Malkin" was not something he wanted on there. He would rather watch penguins have sex than take care of Thing 1 and Thing 2 after winning 3-2 in overtime against Montreal. You know it's bad when penguins having sex is not happening only because Flower was sitting in between them in the cab. 

And if we're going to be honest, the fact that there was a body between them didn't stop them from attempting to make out. 

"No, no, bad Geno," he commanded as he gently pushed the drunk Russian into his seat. Flower couldn't hold back the small giggle that tumbled out of his mouth at the small pout that had appeared on Geno's lips. It didn't last long, it was just replaced by another sloppy smile as his eyes found Sid's. A happy, hopelessly romantic drunk. Who knew Russians could even get drunk?

Meanwhile, the right side of the cab was occupied by a similar, but somehow worse issue. Enter the persistent, eye-on-the-prize drunk. Sid was literally trying to break Flower's arm, the one held out in front of the captain, to just touch Geno. If he wanted it, he would get it, even if that meant nearly killing the middle man in the process. "Sid, sit down!" The tired goalie insisted, taking one hand off of Geno and using both to get the idiot on the right side to stay down and stop taking his seatbelt off. 

"No, Captain Canada can't be... Uh... b-be Stopped!" He shouted out, causing a wince out of Flower and chuckle from the driver. Thank god it wasn't a cranky old man or something, they would have already been kicked onto the streets. But at that point, Flower just gave up and let Captain Canada do whatever he wanted to do. He sat back as Sid seemed to relax a little. He laid his head on Flower as he slurred out a, "You're mean." 

"You'll thank me in the morning that I didn't take a video of this."


End file.
